Cinta si Penulis
by Jagung Bledug
Summary: Asano Gakushuu adalah seorang penulis di dunia per-fanfiction-an. Kehadiran sebuah akun dengan nama Red Demon di setiap karyanya membuat sang Asano Muda penasaran. Asano/Karma. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

[ **Red Demon**

Waaah! Ceritamu bagus sekali lho, Centipede- _san_. Aku sampai nangis bacanya. Kau tahu tidak? Sekolah yang ada dalam ceritamu itu mirip sekali dengan sekolah tempatku belajar sekarang, di SMU Kunugigaoka!

 _Keep writing_! (^_^)9]

...

...

...

Setetes air mata jatuh mengikuti hukum gravitasi.

Tangan yang sedari tadi memegang _mouse_ pun terlepas untuk mengusap lelehan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi.

 _Ah, ternyata ini rasanya punya_ readers.

Selama ini, ia terus menyembunyikan _hobby_ yang bisa menyaingi sekretarisnya itu. Ia memakai _penname_ yang absurd agar tak ada yang mengenali siapa dirinya di dunia per- _fanfiction-_ an.

Karena _hobby_ nya ini sangat memalukan.

Seorang Asano Gakushuu, anak semata wayang kepala yayasan Kunugigaoka, gemar menulis cerita roman picisan.

Sebenarnya sih tidak ada yang salah dengan tema roman picisan itu, hanya saja Gakushuu terlalu ekspresif pada karyanya. Terlalu delusional, disertai _plot twist_ yang benar-benar _unpredictable._

Salah satu karyanya berjudul Kisah Cinta di Sekolah.

 _[Gadis A, murid pindahan yang cupu, jatuh cinta pada Lelaki B, si playboy sekolah incaran para Milf. Untuk mendapatkan cinta si B, Gadis A rela memacari ayah si B, yakni Bapak C. Namun, bukannya mendapatkan cinta, Gadis A malah mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari Lelaki B karena berhasil memacari ayahnya yang sudah duda._

 _Romansa ini berakhir dengan Gadis A menikahi Om D, karena Bapak C tewas keracunan buah durian yang dimakan kebanyakan._

 _Bagaimana dengan nasib Lelaki B?_

 _Ia malah disukai oleh Lelaki E yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil. Tamat.]_

Karya-karya milik Asano Gakushuu jarang sekali mendapat _review_ yang banyak. Di _fave_ saja tidak, apalagi di _review._ Bahkan tidak ada _flamer_!

Entah Gakushuu harus merasa bangga atau miris.

Tapi, sebuah akun dengan nama Red Devil sering memberinya _review_ positif.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki akun tersebut sehingga mau-maunya memberikan _review_ pada karya picisan Gakushuu. Mungkin iseng. Tapi kok sering?

Gakushuu menganggap gadis itu (ia tidak tahu _gender_ si pemilik akun, tapi dari tutur kata halusnya, Gakushuu yakin si pemilik akun adalah seorang wanita) adalah fansnya. Terlebih barusan, gadis itu bilang sekolah dalam cerita Gakushuu mirip sekali dengan sekolahnya. Di SMU Kunugigaoka.

Wah.

Gakushuu kan sekolah di SMU Kunugigaoka.

Jangan-jangan gadis itu memang benar fansnya?

Lah berarti seseorang ada yang mengetahui identitas asli Asano Gakushuu dong?

Gawat.

Lebih gawat lagi, Gakushuu sepertinya jatuh cinta dengan Red Demon! Mungkinkah _stockholm syndrome_?

.

[ **To: Red Demon**

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca, Red- _san_. Aku senang sekali ternyata ceritaku ini tidak gaje. Omong-omong aku juga anak SMU Kunugigaoka. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?

 _Sign_ ,

 **Kawaii Centipede**. **]**

.

.

.

 **Cinta si Penulis**

© Jagung Bledug

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Fiction ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan belaka. Tidak menggunakan EYD yang benar. Mengandung unsur homo, AU.

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

Mampus.

Akabane Karma mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu iseng.

Jempolnya berhenti mengetuk layar ponselnya ketika membaca sebuah email asing yang tertera di ponselnya.

Ia membeku.

.

[ **To: Red Demon**

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca, Red- _san_. Aku senang sekali ternyata ceritaku ini tidak gaje. Omong-omong aku juga anak SMU Kunugigaoka. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?

 _Sign_ ,

 **Kawaii Centipede.]**

.

Anak SMU Kunugigaoka juga?! Yang benar saja!

Karma tidak pernah percaya yang namanya kebetulan. Astaga, padahal ia iseng memberikan _review_ karena melihat Author Note yang selalu dituliskan oleh Kawaii Centipede di setiap karyanya. Kurang lebih begini bunyinya:

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca, walau aku yakin tak ada yang membaca. Tapi biarlah aku berkarya sesuai motto situs ini. Aku tahu aku tak pandai merangkai kata. Tapi akan kuhargai sekali jika kalian sudah membaca ceritaku, terima kasih sekali lagi._

Miris.

Karena itu, Karma rela untuk me- _review_ cerita-cerita absurd si Kawaii Centipede lewat akun _fake_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk nge _flame_ _fiction_ yang ia anggap jelek. Kalau si Kawaii Centipede itu terlalu depresi lantas bunuh diri karena tidak ada yang membaca ceritanya kan berabe.

Karma adalah iblis berhati malaikat.

Tapi karena kebaikan hatinya itulah, niat iseng perlahan muncul.

Namanya juga Karma.

Dari review yang objektif pada struktur cerita, tema, pewatakan, EYD, hingga review yang cuma mengungkapkan ekspresi seperti ' _o-em-ji aku nangis manja baca ini'_ dan ' _keep writing ya'_. Karma mendapat karma.

Ia tidak tahu jika _review-review_ (bahkan yang sudah melenceng) yang ia tulis bisa membuat baper sang penulis.

' _Aduh, ngapain juga aku bilang sekolah di cerita itu mirip dengan SMU Kunugigaoka?'_ Karma menggigit jarinya frustrasi.

' _Terus aku harus jawab apa?'_

Otak jenius miliknya mendadak ngadat. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain menemui sang penulis. Siapa tahu kan penulis itu seorang wanita cantik, baik hati macam Okuda Manami – mantannya yang kini bersekolah di SMU X – dulu?

Ah, benar!

Siapa tahu memang Okuda Manami yang menulisnya!

.

 **[To: Kawaii Centipede**

Wah boleh saja! Kalau begitu ku tunggu di kantin jam 3 sore. Aku harus ikut pelatihan OSN Matematika dulu soalnya (^_^)

 **~ Red Demon]**

.

Yang Karma tidak ketahui, Okuda Manami kini sudah berpacaran dengan Takebayashi Koutarou yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Karma waktu SMP dulu. Okuda memutuskan Karma karena tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

 _Karma-_ kun _tidak punya waktu untukku,_ katanya.

Kini, gadis pencinta kimia itu berpacaran dengan Takebayashi yang satu SMU dengannya. Selain karena mereka berdua _science freak_ , mereka selalu bisa bertemu setiap hari. Tidak seperti hubungannya dengan Karma dulu. Bisa sebulan sekali ketemu lantaran keduanya sibuk.

Ah, Karma susah _move on_ rupanya.

.

.

.

Dahi Asano Muda mengkerut layaknya kacang ecris.

Iris violetnya terpaku dalam diam menatap email yang tertera di ponselnya. Balasan dari Red Demon rupanya sudah tiba. _Cepat juga_ , pikir Gakushuu.

' _Anak pelatihan OSN Matematika? Siapa?'_ Gakushuu mengingat-ingat nama peserta yang mengikuti pelatihan OSN Matematika. Maklum, Gakushuu juga anak pelatihan OSN Matematika, jadi ia harus tahu siapa saja saingannya di ajang bergengsi itu.

Ah, bukan cuma Matematika, semua olimpiade sains ia ikuti. Maklum, multitalenta.

Yang ia ingat di kelas pelatihan Matematika adalah Akabane Karma, rivalnya sedari SMP.

Masa iya, Akabane si Red Demon? Gakushuu menelan ludah paksa.

Ah, tapi definisi _red_ kan bukan cuma warna rambut. Akabane boleh saja identik dengan warna merah karena rambutnya.

Bisa saja kan si Red Demon itu adalah wanita yang suka warna merah?

"Merah, ya..." Gakushuu menerawang jauh lebih dalam.

Merah...

Merah...

 _Merah_...

Ah.

ADA!

Gakushuu ingat di kelas pelatihan OSN Matematika itu ada seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Asia Tenggara dan memiliki warna rambut merah.

Akashi Seijuurou a.k.a Budi Setyajiwicaksono.

Namanya mirip seorang _ikemen_ antagonis di serial _anime_ Kurakura no Gay yang lagi terkenal saat ini. Bercerita tentang kura-kura yang tak ternotis dan akhirnya ternotis oleh kura-kura betina yang ia kagumi selama ini.

Klasik.

Akashi Seijuurou a.k.a Budi Setyajiwicaksono ini memiliki postur badan 172cm dan kulitnya agak tan. Rambut merahnya adalah hasil pewarnaan dirinya sendiri. Makanya, warna rambutnya tidak merata merah semua. Masih ada warna hitam di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Ia memiliki punggung berwarna merah – suspek Gakushuu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Ia pintar (meskipun bagi Gakushuu, biasa saja), _good looking,_ dan berpikir _out of the box_. Kekurangannya... Tidak ada gadis yang mau menjadi pacarnya. Jangankan pacar, gebetannya pun tidak.

Para gadis di kelasnya bilang ia seperti anak alay yang suka main di rel kereta api, tapi Akashi aka Budi bilang itu Harajuku _style_ – sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

 _Cool._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Gakushuu ber _denial_ kalau Red Demon adalah Akashi aka Budi.

Aduh, tolong singkirkan opsi Akashi aka Budi.

Gakushuu tidak bisa mengingat siapa lagi wanita di kelas pelatihan Matematika yang identik dengan warna merah. Efek Akashi aka Budi itu sukses membuat otaknya _blank_.

 _Sialan._ Yang ia ingat sekarang adalah Akabane Karma, si merah yang menjadi rivalnya sewaktu SMP. Tidak mungkin Akabane kan? Akabane memang jahil, tapi Gakushuu yakin Akabane tidak tahu siapa Kawaii Centipede sebenarnya.

Lagian... Memangnya Akabane gemar baca cerita roman picisan?

Gakushuu tidak bisa membayangkannya. Terlalu sulit.

.

 **[To: Red Demon**

Oke, akan ku tunggu.

 **Sign,**

 **Kawaii Centipede]**

.

.

.

Namanya juga jatuh cinta.

Makan tahi bisa semanis memakan cokelat.

Ponsel yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya sampai retak lantaran sang empu terlampau kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Begitu pula lelaki bersurai merah yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda bermarga Asano tersebut.

"AKASHI?!"

.

.

.

 _To be Continue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

[A/N]

Hahaha absurd as always. Btw, salam kenal semuanya.

Gue Jagung Bledug.

Ide cerita ini muncul pas gue lagi iseng buka _review_ di akun ffn yang lama, dan kepikiran... Apa semua _reviewer_ menulis secara objektif atau...?

Silakan _review_ nya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuurou a.k.a Budi Setyajiwicaksono, 18 tahun, murid kelas 3-A SMU Kunugigaoka, _seat number_ 28 _of_ 28\. Hobbynya bermain bulu tangkis dan gundu – sebutan untuk permainan _marbles_ di negaranya.

Selama 18 tahun ia hidup, tidak pernah sekali pun merasakan _sentuhan_ seorang wanita.

Bahkan ibu dan bapaknya di kampung sampai menyuruhnya mencari pacar – khawatir anak mereka akan menjadi bujang lapuk jika sampai usia 20 tahun belum pernah pacaran.

Tapi mencari pacar bukanlah prioritasnya.

 _Jika ia jodohku maka dekatkanlah. Jika bukan, semoga pacar si jodoh mati tergilas gerobak._ Begitu kata Budi (nama aslinya) ketika berdoa di malam yang sunyi – di asrama Kunugigaoka .

Omong-omong selama tinggal di kota Kunugi, Akashi aka Budi sering sekali masuk angin. Teman-temannya sekamarnya heran melihat pemuda itu selalu minta di gores punggungnya menggunakan balsam dan koin tiap malam.

BDSM?

"Kalau di negaraku, ini namanya 'ngerokin'. Enak kok, masuk anginnya hilang." Ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan punggungnya yang sudah terpampang garis merah horizontal dalam jumlah banyak.

Masokis?

Omong-omong garis merah horizontal yang berada di punggung Akashi adalah suspek Gakushuu.

Akashi adalah orang yang aneh.

Semakin aneh saat pemuda bermata cokelat itu menatap sang Asano Muda dengan perasaan kaget bercampur bingung.

"AKASHI?!"

Dan botol air mineral yang berada di tangannya pun jatuh dengan dramatis.

.

.

.

Cinta si Penulis

© Jagung Bledug

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Fanfic ini dibuat dengan penuh cinta, dan bertujuan untuk menghibur. Tidak menggunakan EYD yang benar, _typo_ yang bertebaran, homo, AU.

 _ **Don't like, don't read**_

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu terperanjat.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningnya. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan macam orang hipoksia. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ah, apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

"J-jadi... Kamu orangnya?" Gakushuu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hah?" Akashi aka Budi malah melayangkan tatapan bingung. "Ngomong apaan sih, No?"

Kedua manik mereka saling bertumbukan.

"Jawab aku, kau kan orangnya?" paksa Gakushuu sambil berjalan mendekati Akashi aka Budi yang hendak mengambil botol air mineral yang sedari tadi tergeletak dengan naas di lantai.

"Orang apaan? Gue udah bayar uang kas, woy." Sepertinya pemuda asia tenggara itu tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Gakushuu. Tapi anak ketua yayasan itu malah semakin salah paham.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Akashi!"

"SUER GAK TAU GUE!"

"Ada apaan sih?"

Baik Akashi maupun Gakushuu sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara yang seenaknya mengintrusi mereka. Sosok pemuda berambut merah lengkap dengan kardigan hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Akabane Karma.

"Akabane." Gakushuu menyapa rivalnya itu. Akashi yang berada di sebelahnya tidak mau kalah.

"Karma- _chan_ _."_ _Astaga, ini anak siapa sih kok wota abis_.

Akabane memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Ia tadi mendengar keributan dari arah kantin. Suara Gakushuu terdengar jelas kalau pemuda itu sangat jengkel. Entah apa sebabnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Akabane bertanya.

"Gak ngerti gue juga. Si Asano tiba-tiba nyamperin gue bilang gue itu 'Dia'. Lah gue mah nggak tau apa-apa. Perasaan semua utang piutang gue ke tukang sushi udah dibayar, ga telat bayar uang kas dan uang asrama kok." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar. Gakushuu yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Dia?" Akabane melirik Gakushuu. Yang bersangkutan tidak berniat membalas lirikan Akabane.

 _Perasaanku tidak enak._ Akabane mulai keringat dingin.

Gawat.

"Dia siapa sih, Asano- _kun_?" tanya Akabane. Gakushuu meliriknya dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu, Akabane."

IH DINGIN BANGET.

"Sok _cool_ lo ah." Celutuk Akashi. "Pokoknya gue gatau apa-apa, No. Urusan utang-piutang udah gue lunasin kemarin."

"..." Tidak ada respon dari sang ketua OSIS SMU Kunugigaoka.

 _Sialan, gue dikacangin._ Batin Akashi.

Pemuda berambut belang itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan duo jenius se-Kunugigaoka. Tidak lupa tangannya melambai ala _hero_ yang berjalan meninggalkan rekannya menuju matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Epik.

Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Akabane menatap Gakushuu dengan cermat.

Siapa sih 'dia' yang dimaksud Gakushuu? Kok sepertinya panik sekali sampai mengajak ribut Akashi aka Budi?

Si surai _strawberry blonde_ ini juga tumben sekali ke kantin setelah mengikuti kelas pelatihan OSN Matematika. Biasanya, ia akan langsung pulang begitu kelas telah usai. Seakan menambah ganjil, Gakushuu meneriaki Akashi – dan Akashi sepertinya tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Aneh banget, pantas saja perasaannya daritadi tidak enak.

Jangan-jangan... Asano Gakushuu adalah Kawaii Centipede?

Aduh... Masa iya, Gakushuu itu Kawaii Centipede – si penulis yang _desperate_ akan minimnya _review_?

"Kenapa? Suka?" Suara Gakushuu menariknya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Idih, ogah."

Yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Asano Gakushuu, lho! Putra semata wayangnya kepala yayasan Kunugigaoka, Asano Gakuhou. Masa bocah realistis nan idealis macam Gakushuu bisa menulis roman picisan begitu?

Lagian penname-nya bukan _Gakushuu banget_.

Tapi... Bagaimana jika benar?

Ah, Akabane lebih baik menjatuhkan diri ke palung Mariana sekarang.

Di lain pihak, Gakushuu termenung dengan kata-kata dari Akashi aka Budi barusan. Pemuda itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Apa mungkin Akashi sedang pura-pura tidak tahu siapa 'Dia' yang Gakushuu maksud?

Ah... Tapi Akashi itu susah berbohong, seingatnya.

Akashi sering mengaku kalau dia itu titisan Edward Cullen – protagonis di film Twillight. Semua orang sepakat kalau Akashi berbohong.

 _Yakali berlian di samain sama batu kali_ , begitu pendapat kebanyakan teman-temannya.

Kalau Akashi aka Budi bilang dia titisan komodo laut sih baru bisa dipercaya.

Kali.

...

...

...

Red Demon.

Merah.

Akashi.

Atau –

' _Akabane Karma?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akabane Karma, 18 tahun, murid kelas 3-A, peringkat kedua seangkatan SMU Kunugigaoka. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan 176 cm itu termenung menatap layar ponselnya.

Kawaii Centipede baru saja mem- _posting_ sebuah cerita yang baru.

Judulnya _Akan Ku Temukan Kau, Cintaku._

[ _Lelaki A adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis. Di balik kesempurnaannya, ia adalah manusia biasa juga – yang memiliki hobby menulis_ fanfiksi. _Sayangnya, karyanya tidak semulus sikap perfeksionisnya. Karyanya kerap tidak mendapatkan_ review – _bahkan di_ flame _pun tidak._ ]

GULP.

Akabane menelan ludahnya.

Anjas, Si Kawaii Centipede kok bisa-bisanya curhat di fanfiksinya sih. Mau tidak mau, pipi pualam Akabane merona – entah kenapa.

[ _Pada suatu hari, Lelaki A membuka_ inbox _di emailnya yang merupakan notifikasi dari website tempat ia menulis. Ia terkejut tatkala ia menemukan sebuah_ review _di karyanya yang baru. Ia pikir itu hanya kebetulan, namun takdir berkata lain._ ]

 _Sumpah, lebay banget._ Akabane tersenyum kecut.

[ _Seseorang dengan penname Kecap ABC sering sekali memberinya_ review _dan bahkan menyemangatinya untuk terus menulis. Lelaki A pun bertekad untuk menemui Kecap ABC di dunia nyata. Bersambung.]_

Oke, kalau saja Akabane tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud si Kawaii Centipede, mungkin ia akan mengira cerita ini berkisah tentang seseorang yang berjuang mencari kecap ABC.

"Ugh," Akabane menghempaskan dirinya yang masih berbalut seragam dan kardigan hitam ke kasur. Terlalu letih untuk sekadar mengganti baju.

Akabane mulai menyesali keisengannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Kawaii Centipede adalah murid yang satu sekolah dengannya.

Lebih parahnya lagi, ia mulai berpikir jika Kawaii Centipede adalah Asano Gakushuu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sore ini, ia disuguhkan pemandangan Gakushuu yang membentak Akashi di kantin – tempat yang disepakati oleh ia dan Kawaii Centipede. Suasana kantin sangat sepi karena tinggal anak-anak OSN Matematika saja yang tersisa, itu pun mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hanya Gakushuu dan Akashi yang berada di area kantin – minus bapak-bapak yang menjual tahu bulat di kantin.

Gakushuu berteriak-teriak dan Akashi menunjukkan raut bingung.

Apa mungkin Akashi adalah Kawaii Centipede?

Sepertinya tidak. Lelaki macam Akashi yang tidak pernah merasakan belaian wanita itu menulis roman picisan? Apakah saking jomblonya, ia jadi berfantasi?

Jadi, kemungkinan yang tersisa adalah Asano Gakushuu.

UHUK.

Akabane pun bangun dari posisinya dan terbatuk-batuk.

Oh, tenang. Ia hanya tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Asano- _kun."_ Akabane mengatupkan bibirnya. Padahal ia berharap Kawaii Centipede adalah mantan kekasihnya, Okuda Manami.

.

.

.

Yang Akabane Karma tidak ketahui, Asano Gakushuu juga seorang jomblo. Tidak seperti Akashi, Gakushuu menjomblo karena terlalu sibuk menempuh pendidikannya, mantap.

.

.

.

Baik Asano Gakushuu maupun Akabane Karma mulai mencurigai satu sama lain sejak kejadian di kantin, seminggu yang lalu.

Gakushuu mulai cemas jika Red Demon yang ia cari adalah Akabane Karma. Sebagai tambahan, Gakushuu masih _lurus_ alias tidak homo. Ia masih menyukai perempuan dan Red Demon adalah cinta pertamanya – yang ia anggap perempuan.

Sedangkan Akabane panik jika Kawaii Centipede adalah Asano Gakushuu, rivalnya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS SMU Kunugigaoka. Ia terlalu berharap Kawaii Centipede adalah sang mantan (Okuda Manami). Jujur saja, ia masih mencintai gadis berkacamata tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka.

Keduanya sedang serius mengikuti pembelajaran di kelas. Beruntung, tempat duduk mereka sangat jauh. Gakushuu duduk di bangku terdepan sebelah kanan, sementara Akabane duduk di bangku terbelakang sebelah kiri.

Sesekali Akabane memperhatikan pemilik iris violet dari sudut matanya.

Benar-benar mustahil jika Gakushuu adalah penulis roman picisan. Karena, Asano Gakushuu adalah Asano Gakushuu. Si sadis yang tak punya hati itu mana bisa kepikiran soal cinta?

Dih, kok jadi merinding. Akabane menegakkan posisi duduknya. Persetan dengan Gakushuu, ia harus fokus dengan materi profase-metafase-anafase-telofase yang berada di depan kelas. Fokus, fokus, fokus–

"Akabane!"

Suara guru biologi yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas menyadarkannya. Akabane menghela napas. Nah, sekarang kena akibatnya kan.

"Lebih baik kau cuci muka kalau mengantuk seperti itu." Guru wanita itu melirik ke arah pintu kelas kemudian kembali ke sang surai merah, "bagaimana?"

"Baik, _sensei."_ Pemuda bermarga Akabane pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan gontai.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Letak toilet pria rupanya cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Tidak seperti toilet di kelas 3-E sewaktu ia SMP dulu.

Walaupun sama-sama berada di bawah nama Yayasan Kunugigaoka, kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka dulu merupakan kelas yang 'terbuang'. Kelas tersebut berada di tengah-tengah bukit di belakang gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka.

Kelas yang diisi oleh murid-murid dengan nilai terendah se-SMP Kunugigaoka.

Salahkan ketua yayasan – ayahnya si Asano, Asano Gakuhou – dan sistem pendidikannya yang terbilang sadis. Ia membuat kelas 3-E menjadi kelas terburuk di mata siswa-siswanya sehingga membentuk stigma jika masuk ke kelas 3-E maka tak ada lagi masa depan bagi siswa tersebut.

Walaupun imej kelas tersebut sangat buruk, Akabane rupanya kangen sekali dengan suasana kelas itu.

Kelas itu akhirnya resmi ditutup karena kelas 3-E pada tahun Akabane memiliki prestasi yang mengagumkan – bahkan melebihi prestasi anak-anak di gedung utama. Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang dilakukan oleh wali kelasnya (yang sangat tampan), Koro- _sensei_ dan sang ketua yayasan, dimana jika semua anak-anak kelas 3-E berhasil menduduki peringkat 50 besar, maka kelas 3-E akan di tutup seusai kelulusan.

Ah, jadi nostalgia…

Tak terasa, Akabane rupanya telah berjalan melewati kamar mandi dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan ruang OSIS.

Aduh, seketika ia teringat Asano Gakushuu lagi.

Mules, pak.

Tadinya Akabane berniat untuk kembali lagi ke tujuannya semula, namun, salahkan setan yang tiba-tiba lewat dan memberinya rasa penasaran pada ruangan tersebut.

 _Siapa tahu ada laptop milik Asano._ Meskipun ia sering ber _denial_ jika Asano adalah Kawaii Centipede, tapi… Apa salahnya kan untuk mencari barang bukti?

Ia pun memasuki ruangan OSIS dengan pelan-pelan dan menutup kembali akses tersebut. Akabane bersyukur rasa penasarannya datang pada jam belajar – dimana murid-murid sedang sibuk di kelas dan ia bisa leluasa melampiaskan rasa penasarannya.

Manik merkuri miliknya menganalisa setiap sudut ruangan berwarna putih gading.

Hanya ada sofa merah marun, rak-rak buku, dan sebuah meja besar berbentuk oval di tengah ruangan – lengkap dengan kursi-kursi di balik meja.

Hm… Dimana laptop milik Asano itu?

Oh, bahkan Akabane tidak yakin Asano begitu teledor meninggalkan barang berharga seperti itu di ruangan yang bebas di akses oleh siapa pun–

"Ah!"

–atau mungkin tidak.

Ia menemukan sebuah laptop yang masih terbuka di ujung meja berbentuk oval (sepertinya itu tempat duduk sang ketua OSIS) membelakangi pintu. Ia segera mendekati laptop yang rupanya masih menyala tersebut.

Layarnya menunjukkan sebuah permintaan untuk memasukkan kata sandi.

Aduh, sialan. Mana Akabane tahu!

"Sial!" rutuk Akabane.

Ia mulai mencoba semua kata sandi yang ia tahu tentang Asano. Mulai dari nama sang ketua OSIS, ayahnya, alamat rumah, nama sekolah, hingga nama sang sekretaris OSIS yang disinyalir memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang ketua.

Nihil.

Tak ada yang cocok untuk menembus _security_ _code_ milik Asano.

Waktunya tidak banyak. Bisa-bisa gurunya curiga Akabane mencret-mencret di toilet sekolah. Aduh, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan.

Saat sedang _desperate_ , muncul kembali setan dengan sebuah kata sandi yang mungkin saja bisa menembus _security code_ laptop Asano.

Kawaii Centipede.

 _Enter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Not matched._

Asatagaabon.

Pikir lagi, Akabane.

Red Demon.

 _Enter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ah._

 _Ah._

 _Ah._

Akabane berhasil menembus _security code_.

Entah senang atau harus menangis, karena yang ia temui setelah itu adalah sebuah _draft_ cerita yang masih di ketik – oh dan _ia tahu sekali_ cerita ini.

" _Akan Ku Temukan Kau, Cintaku."_

Akabane merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

WHOAAA gue terharu banget pas baca review kalian semua, makasih banget ya :")

Ini gue ketik hampir 2000 _words_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena udah membaca :") Sebenernya sih _fict_ ini bisa aja di _posting_ dalam jarak dekat dengan yang chapter 1, tapiiii… untuk beberapa alasan, harus ditunda dulu.

Btw gue ngetik ini sambil nungguin jam kuliah gue yang suka _reschedule_ , haha. Btw lagi, setelah kuliah panjang membosankan (dan sukar dimengerti) sampe sore dan proses edit-edit, baru bisa di _posting_ malem huhu #gapenting

Makasih banyak buat **Xhakira, chindleion, takanashi ageha, Karushuucchi otp, Leny chan, fudafujo1,** dan **secrella** atas _review_ nya **.** Jadi semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini ^^

Dan, makasih juga buat **AbsoluteBlueViolet** yang mengingatkan _typo_ nya ^^ _believe it or not_ , setelah gue _post_ , gue punya kebiasaan buat baca ulang _fict_ gue (dan _review_ nya selama dua mingguan, hehe) daaaan iyaaa gue juga notis _typo_ disitu

Huff tapi makasih (lagi) buat diingetin ^^

Oke, silakan review lagi ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Akabane Karma, 18 tahun, mantan brandal kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka.

Sedang dalam posisi yang gawat.

.

.

.

Cinta si Penulis

© Jagung Bledug

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi asupan para AsaKaru shipper, dan bertujuan untuk menghibur. Tidak menggunakan EYD yang benar, typo bertebaran, homo, AU.

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

.

.

Ia ingin menjerit seperti ibu-ibu pejabat yang kondenya tersangkut ranting pohon – tapi ia gengsi. Harga dirinya sebagai ketua geng anak nakal se-Kunugi dipertaruhkan, _bro_.

Ia mencoba _stay cool_ namun sulit.

Lengan yang mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat membuatnya susah fokus. Begitu kuat, berotot dan hangat. Sekali lihat saja Akabane tahu kalau itu lengan milik laki-laki. Masalahnya, siapa?

Shiota Nagisa? Ah tidak mungkin. Tangan Nagisa itu mungil dan putih seperti tangan perempuan. Lagipula pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Ia mengemban ilmu di kota sebelah.

Maehara? Isogai?

Tidak mungkin.

Anak dari SMP Kunugigaoka yang satu sekolah dengannya hanya dia.

.

.

.

"Asano––"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Akabane Karma?"

.

.

.

"… Oh, kau."

 _Oh berarti aku harus meralat pernyataanku. Ulangi. Anak dari SMP Kunugigaoka yang satu sekolah dengannya hanya Asano Gakushuu n' de gengs._

Dan orang (kurang ajar) yang berani mendekapnya saat ini adalah si pujangga SMU Kunugigaoka.

Sakakibara Ren.

"Hoo kau berani mati ya." Desis Akabane sambil berusaha memberontak dalam pelukan Sakakibara. Pemilik rambut gaya Mohawk itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

INI APAAN SIH MAKSUDNYA PELUK-PELUK! Akabane mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasa geli dipeluk sesama laki-laki.

"Kau yang berani mati, Akabane- _kun._ Ini sedang jam pelajaran, sedang apa kau disini (re: ruang OSIS)? Kau tahu kan kalau siswa selain anggota OSIS dilarang masuk ke sini." Akabane memutar bola matanya.

 _MENCARI TAHU APAKAH ASANO ADALAH KAWAII CENTIPEDE ATAU BUKAN._ Akabane inginnya _sih_ bilang begitu, tapi ia malas bicara. Apalagi sama Sakakibara si rambut badai, dia kan kepo banget. Nanti keburu si empunya laptop datang, malah gagal rencana Akabane.

"Hm?" Lamunan Akabane buyar mendengar gurauan Sakakibara di telinganya. EH IYA, POSISINYA WOI AMBIGU AMAT. Akabane merasakan wajahnya terbakar entah kenapa. Sang surai merah mencubit keras lengan milik sekertaris OSIS, namun yang bersangkutan tak bergeming.

Sakakibara menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan penggalan cerita – entah apa – dengan cermat. Ia pun meng- _scroll_ cerita itu hingga habis. Kemudian melirik Akabane lewat sudut matanya. "Akabane- _kun_ , kau yang menulis ini?"

"Hah?"

"Kau yang menulis ini, kan?" Perasaan Akabane saja atau jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sakakibara semakin dekat? OH ASTAGA, LEPASKAN PELUKANMU, BARAKUDA!

"Bukan, aku––"

"Ini karya yang bagus, Akabane- _kun_! Aku sungguh terharu dengan epilognya, walaupun kau harus membetulkan EYD mu."

 _YA KALI GUE YANG NULIS BEGINIAN_. Akabane merasakan harga dirinya jatuh entah kenapa. "Dengar ya, bukan aku––"

"Ini gawat." Akabane menatap bingung Sakakibara yang tiba-tiba saja menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahunya. Demi apa, ini ambigu banget. Akabane rasanya ingin menonjok si barakuda ini dan menyadarkannya dari halusinasinya.

"Apanya gawat?" tanya Akabane jengah.

"Sepertinya…" Sakakibara mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Akabane tepat di bola matanya. Hitam bertemu merkuri. Sakakibara dapat melihat tanda tanya besar dari iris indah itu. "Aku jadi suka padamu."

…

…

…

Apa?

Akabane ingin mengorek telinganya dan memastikan apakah telinganya mendadak kena otitis media atau bukan.

Tapi ia sadar posisinya terlalu sulit untuk mengorek telinga, lagian malu ah kalau ada _sesuatu_ yang keluar bersama jarinya ketika ia sudah mengorek telinganya. Eh, bukan berarti Akabane tidak pernah membersihkan telinga ya!

"… Hah."

Akabane mengingat-ingat selama seminggu ini apa saja yang ia perbuat hingga ia mendapat kesialan hari ini. Sumpah, lima hari yang lalu, ia sudah mengembalikan sempak Nagisa yang ia curi sejak kelas 1 SMP. Ia juga tidak ikut mengucapkan selamat pada sinetron asal asia tenggara yang berhasil tamat di episode seribu sekian. Ia juga sudah membayar uang kas dan SPP kok.

Apalagi––

Cup.

…

…

…

Ah.

Ah.

 _Ah._

Sang setan merah merasakan bibir kasar khas pria menyentuh bibirnya. Iris merkuri miliknya membuka sempurna.

Sakakibara Ren sedang menciumnya.

Cium.

Cium.

Si barakuda ini BERANI sekali menciumNYA.

"HMPHHHHH–" ia berusaha memukul wajah sang penyair namun gagal. Lengan kokoh milik pemuda itu menahan lengan atas milik setan merah dengan kuat. Omaigat, ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut oleh manusia berbatang seperti dirinya.

 _GAMAUGAMAUGAMAUPOKOKNYAAKUMASIHNORMALNGGAKGAY._ Batin Akabane lupa spasi.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sakakibara melepaskan ciumannya. Ia merasakan sang surai merah bergetar dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi… Ia terlalu terbawa perasaan. Cerpen yang baru saja ia baca sangat romantis, ia bahkan tidak percaya jika Akabane (ya, Akabane yang itu) bisa membuat cerita sedramatis itu.

Pemilik gelar ketua anak nakal se-Kunugi itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri – membuat Sakakibara melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa diduga-duga, bogeman mendarat mulus di pipi sang pujangga dan membuatnya terpental hingga ke sudut ruangan.

Buset.

Namanya juga ketua geng anak nakal. Tenaganya bak ibu-ibu naik motor matic sein kiri, belok ke kanan, begitu ditegur, malah dia yang ngomel.

"BRENGSEK!" Teriak sang Akabane muda dengan wajah yang merah padam dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. _Oh tidak._ Sakakibara tahu kalau Akabane sangat murka, tapi ekspresi itu… Kenapa manis sekali ya.

Akabane segera berlari keluar ruangan sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan jijik. Gila, ia bukan gay! Ia menyesali rasa keingintahuannya terhadap si Kawaii Centipede. Andai saja ia tidak penasaran, bibirnya pasti masih perawan sekarang.

Gini-gini, Akabane sangat menjaga dirinya. Ia ingin ciuman pertamanya dilakukan bersama orang yang ia cintai, Okuda Manami. Bukan dengan manusia berponi Kan*en Band macam Sakakibara! Eh, yang poni Kan*en Band _mah_ Sasuke ya.

"Akabane?" Suara menggema di lorong yang kosong melompong.

Akabane segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap suara yang memanggilnya dengan familiar.

Asano Gakushuu.

"A…" bahkan ia tidak sanggup menyapa si lipan kecil itu. Lidahnya kelu. Iris violet milik saingannya meneliti dengan cermat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

Asano mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Pemandangan yang langka sekali melihat rivalnya merona bak gadis dimabuk cinta. Semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya dan menjalar hingga telinga. Matanya memandang ke bawah, tidak berani menatap sang ketua kelas (sekaligus ketua OSIS) dengan angkuh seperti biasa.

… Wow.

"Akabane?" Panggil Asano lagi. Jaraknya dengan Akabane hanya lima langkah bagai lagu dangdut, ia urung untuk mendekat. Saingan sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu terus menduduk tanpa berani mengadahkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Mungkin si surai merah itu sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun – dengan kondisinya yang seperti _itu_.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_ Asano bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku akan bolos kelas." Dan Akabane segera membalikkan badannya dan buru-buru berlari meninggalkan sang ketua OSIS yang terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

.

.

.

"Ren?"

Asano menghampiri sekretarisnya yang sedang duduk bersender di sudut ruangan rapat. Pemuda itu tengah mengompres pipinya yang bengkak dengan es batu.

Oh beruntunglah SMU Kunugigaoka itu kaya raya. Terima kasih kepada kepala yayasan, ruang OSIS kini memiliki lemari pendingin lengkap dengan makanan-makanan yang _ready stock_ untuk di santap. Termasuk es batu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Asano sambil berjongkok di depan sahabatnya. Sang jenius mengamati lebam di pipi Sakakibara dengan cermat. Ini sih pasti lebam karena di tonjok. Tapi… Wanita mana yang punya tenaga untuk menghancurkan pipi lelaki seperti Sakakibara? Seingat Asano, Sakakibara paling apes ya dikacangin sama perempuan, tidak pernah sampai di tonjok.

Berarti sama laki-laki? Tapi kenapa? Asano ber _flashback_ ria. Dengan sikap Sakakibara yang mudah tersentuh hatinya, sepertinya jarang sekali ia bertengkar dengan siswa lain.

"Kau habis berantem?"

"Bukhan…" susah payah Sakakibara menjawab. Pipinya nyeri sekali! Si Akabane itu benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhnya.

"Terus?"

"Akhu menhemhukan cyintha."

…

…

…

 _Lho, masokis toh._

Sakakibara itu sering sekali menggombali siapapun (baik yang ia kenal maupun tidak) lantaran ia jomblo. Semua orang tahu kalau gombalannya adalah bualan belaka. Maklum, tidak ada gadis (pujaannya) yang bisa ia gombali selain Kanzaki Yukiko, si primadona kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka yang kini mengenyam bangku pendidikan di kota lain.

Maka tidak heran jika Asano menganggap pernyataan Sakakibara hanya lelucon belaka.

Ia segera berjalan menuju laptop miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia teledor meninggalkan laptop miliknya di ruang OSIS.

Asano memiliki kebiasaan datang satu setengah jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Saat penjaga sekolah baru membuka pintu gerbang, ia akan masuk dan bergegas menuju ruang OSIS. Beruntung, ia memiliki duplikat kunci ruang OSIS sehingga tidak perlu menunggu penjaga sekolah untuk membukakan ruang OSIS.

Di dalamnya, Asano muda menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mengulang materi pelajaran dan menulis roman picisan sebagai salah satu _hobby_ nya, ditemani dengan secangkir kopi panas yang membuatnya beser pagi-pagi karena efek diuretik yang kuat.

Kerap kali Asano lupa waktu saat menulis cerita, sehingga ia hanya perlu mengunci laptopnya dengan _password_ yang tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang tahu selain dirinya, dengan asumsi ' _mana ada orang yang berani mengutak-atik laptop milik anak kepala yayasan',_ dan ' _pas istirahat nanti bakal aku lanjutin ini cerita, daripada di matikan mendingan di pasang password saja biar gampang'_.

Ia pikir hari ini akan aman-aman saja seperti hari yang sebelumnya.

Dan hari ini, ia salah besar.

Layar laptopnya menampilkan _draft_ karyanya yang belum sempat disunting.

 _Password_ nya telah dibuka.

.

.

.

Ah…

"Ren," yang dipanggil hanya menatap punggung sang _strawberry blonde_ sambil meringis menahan nyeri. "Kau tadi memainkan laptopku, ya?"

"Bukhan. Ithu Akhabanhe." Jawab Sakakibara sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah si garang Akabane yang ternyata (jika diamati) manis juga.

"Akabane?" Asano mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iyha."

 _Akabane Karma._

 _Dia tahu_ password _nya?_ Password _nya kan nama sang belahan jiwa, Red Demon! Kok Akabane bisa tahu?_

"Ashano, kau tahu thidak? Akhabane menulis cherita yang sangat bhagus. Akhu suka sekhali." Sakakibara menekan es batu di pipinya. Sakit sekali, mana bibirnya tidak mau diam untuk menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami. "Sephertinyah akhu sukha dia."

Asano membeku.

Sakakibara jelas salah paham disini.

Jadi, ia mengira Akabane yang menulis cerita ini– dan parahnya lagi, Sakakibara jadi menyukai Akabane. Oh, ia hapal betul sahabatnya ini memiliki perasaan yang sangat halus. Hanya dengan membaca cerita yang bagus, Sakakibara jadi mencintai penulisnya. Tidak peduli itu wanita atau pria.

Dan Akabane…

Kata sandi laptopnya adalah nama sang _reviewer_ tercinta, Red Demon. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Asano Gakushuu adalah seorang penulis roman picisan di dunia maya yang hanya memiliki sedikit _review_ (meskipun di tiap cerita sudah lebih dari 3.000 kata).

Asano Gakushuu dan roman picisan adalah dua sifat yang bertolak belakang. Asano Gakushuu itu idealis, realistis dan sadis. Sangat bukan Asano jika ia menulis roman picisan yang isinya percintaan, _happy ending_ , kepercayaan lah, dan sebagainya. Hasil _fussion_ antara Asano dan roman picisan inilah yang menghasilkan cerita romansa ala anak alay motoran yang baru-baru ini dikabarkan tamat.

Meski ceritanya absurd, sebuah akun bernama Red Demon sangat setia me- _review_ karya-karya miliknya. Ia bahkan menyemangati Asano untuk tetap berkarya.

Sangat _wife-able._

Asano memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Red Demon di dunia nyata. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia, apa jenis kelaminnya, dimana dia tinggal, atau apakah dia _buzzer_ bayaran ayahnya (Asano merinding membayangkan ayahnya mengasihaninya karena miskin _review_ – jika tahu anaknya adalah penulis di dunia perfanfiksian) atau bukan.

Mengenai Akabane Karma…

Saingannya semenjak SMP. Memang ia dijuluki _setan merah dari 3-E_ sejak lahir– canda _deng_ , sejak SMP. Tapi Asano mati-matian menolak premis Akabane Karma adalah Red Demon. Ya kali, orang secerdas Akabane tidak bisa memilih nama pena yang dapat menyamarkan identitasnya. Asano saja memilih nama pena Kawaii Centipede karena Kawaii jelas bukan sifatnya, dan Centipede adalah hewan yang paling ia benci (karena sang ayah gemar sekali memelihara lipan, idih!)

Atau Akabane memang sengaja ingin semua orang tahu kalau ia adalah Red Demon – calon _waifu_ sang ketua OSIS? Ah, tidak. Asano bertaruh bakal potong kelamin jika Akabane adalah Red Demon. Mana mungkin sang surai merah sudi me- _review_ dengan kalimat yang bukan-Akabane-Karma-banget. Lagian, si brandalan itu kan tidak suka cerita-cerita picisan! Sewaktu drama Hamlet di kelas teater saja, ia dengan songongnya tidur (perlu diketahui, ia duduk di barisan paling depan, persis di sebelah Asano Gakushuu).

Tapi, hari ini… Ia sudah menemukan konklusi dari pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

 _Gue bakalan potong titit._

.

.

.

Nggak, nggak. Bukan itu. Walaupun itu bisa jadi sih.

.

.

.

Akabane Karma adalah Red Demon.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

.

.

.

ALOHA, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017 Y'ALL!

Akhirnya gue bisa lanjutin fanfik ini lagi! Demi tukang haji naik bubur, curi-curi waktu buat lanjutin ini cerita sangat susah! GRHAHAHAHAHA (Maafin ya dia lagi stress)

Everyday is praktikum day– sampe gumoh gue terpapar formalin tiap hari haha.

Anyway, cukup cuap-cuapnya.

Semoga kalian tetep baca ya _readers_ -ku tertjintah! (Karena gue liat ini _fandom_ udah agak sepi ya semenjak Ansatsu tamat)

 _Kiss bye_ :*

 _Sign_ ,

Jagung Bledug.


End file.
